My Head Hurts: The Pokemon Fanfic!
by LazerBoyEXE
Summary: This is about when a young boy (made up) finds a cursed Pikachu and has to take it to Lavender Town to liberate, but peculiar events happen with them.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Today, I was tempted to go to the Safari Zone because I heard people say it was a blast finding so many rare Pokemon that are not even in the Hoenn region. That really excited me because then, I might be able to show off my rare Pokemon to my friends, and maybe even fill up my Pokedex a little more. (because if I at least catch 100 Pokemon, I'll get something really cool from Prof. Oak or one of his scientists!) So, I went to do my mission. I mean, I've caught 92 Pokemon already so, why not?

Once I got there, I was told to pay 500. Not too bad, I have a lot of money already so I payed it and got 30 Safari balls. Now, I was ready for the real fun! I got in and I saw a vast scenery, already seeing a couple of flying Pokemon that I don't even know about. Now that I got myself ready, I went on a hunt.

Though, it wasn't too successful trying to catch a lot of Pokemon, (I got what, 4?) but I did encounter something I wanted for a long time: a Pikachu! Man, I heard that one kid was unbeatable with one, winning all of the Kanto region. (sound familiar?) And these guys can really get along with trainers easily, so this was a keeper. I thought it was asleep for a moment, but I saw it get up, slowly. I then saw the terror on that Pikachu that made me shreak.

It's face had a deep claw scrape that looked like it was going to bleed. It seemed like some wild Mightyena or something wanted to kill it badly. It then dropped back down to the floor, barely moving. I almost cried when I got near its body. I decided to be a hero and grabbed it in my hands and to keep it as snug as possible until I got home.  
While I was getting home, some people say me with him, one completely flipped out while another told me you have to get it to a Pokemon center quickly if it's in this condition. Better yet, a hospital. (a Pokemon Center is much different from a hospital since PCs only recover TIRED Pokemon.) I thought about it for a sec, and I decided to go to a hospital. I mean, what do I have at home? Mom will probably tell me to go to a hospital, anyway.

I raced to a nearby hospital and finally got there. I got in and told it was an emergency. That's when I showed them its giant scar on its faced and gasped. They then quickly got my Pikachu and got into the ER like nothing happened.

Hours later, I was asked if I wanted to go in. I said yes and then was escorted to the ER where my wannabe friend was there. They then told me that he wasn't breathing when they got HER in here. A she? (huh, couldn't tell WHAT it was because everything went too fast) They also told me she in a coma for what happened. I asked them what hit this poor Pikachu. They told me that they don't know. Now that kind of scared me. Why? maybe because this wild beast is hunting this Pikachu down.

They told me I was able to keep her after she has recovered. (which cheered me up a bit) But it won't be for 2 weeks. I said to take your time and then was escorted back to the waiting and was told to have a great day.

2 weeks later, I got a call from the hospital to retrieve my Pikachu, so I got my bike and raced over there. When I got there, (and waited for a while) they told me that she was doing well. BUT, they said to be careful with her, extra careful. They said that it (or whatever it was) could've killed her. Because now, her face was more vulnerable than before and shouldn't fight in battles much. So I got my Pikachu, looking a little tired and not saying a word. I wonder why something/someone would do this...

As I came home, Pikachu fell asleep in my hands. (probably why its night?) And instead of putting her in a Pokeball, I put her on my bed. She felt special to me...

The next morning, I woke up and didn't see Pikachu on my bed. So I went to the kitchen and found her, but she was whispering something to herself. A little nervous, I came closer to her... she was not talking Pikachu language, she was speaking ENGLISH. (which creeped me out but excite me a little) I didn't want to get too close to her, but I got close enough to her what she's saying. "I DON'T BELONG HERE. I'M A MESS OF GOD." That made me back up a bit. Her voice was a regular woman's voice, but just a bit lower than normal. She must've heard my footsteps, because she turned that scarred face around. "CAN YOU FIX ME?" She said. I wasn't sure if I can do THAT.

I'm not sure what happened to her, talking, doing weird things, like saying she's a waste... but I wanted to know. "What happened?" I said. She stayed silent, twitched a little, and spoke again. "I... I DON'T-TELL... CAN'T..." It was silent for a good 30 seconds, and she tried to speak again. "I'M DISTORTED. YOU HATE ME." "I don't hate you, you're just not... OK right now." I said. "IS THAT OK?" she asked. "Yes. But someone needs to fix you to be completely normal! Wouldn't that be great?" I said. "L... LO... YES." she said. It's like she wanted to say something else, but she couldn't like earlier.

I brung her out of the house to check her moveset. It looks normal for a Pikachu, Thunderbolt, Tail Whip, and Charm. But what I wanted to take a better look at the enormous scar. It wasn't bleeding, but there was some purple stuff on it, but the whole scar itself was 3 huge claws dug into her face. Not to the bone, but it was pretty damn deep. I wonder what hit her... I got no answers, but my best guess is a Fearow's clawed-feet. But a Fearow wouldn't just attack for no reason, and it's shaded purple and not red for blood, so what could this possibly be...?

I've actually gotten used to her speaking english to me. (no matter how weird it could be for others) But something makes this Pokemon "click", especially with the scar. I just couldn't stop thinking about it until one night, I heard something...

It sounded like laughter, but in a deep tone, immediately startling Pikachu. She looked like she wanted to say something. "NO... NO!" she said. "What's wrong, girl?" I said, a little scared. "IT'S... COMING!" she screamed. It's at that point she started going bananas and putting her hands on her head and started screaming again.

The whole place started turning into a purple shade, and the walls were oozing a thick, black liquid; at the same time, the laughter started getting louder and more distorted. I started freaking out, so I grabbed Pikachu and got the Hell out of that nasty mess. Pikachu started crying and said to me: "WE CAN'T...! WE CAN'T RUN! WE CAN'T RUN, TRAINER!"

But I couldn't just stop running! I just ran to a place that I think was safe... I didn't know... I kept hearing that laugh EVERYWHERE. So I just ran to a thick forest, not even thinking to stop, and crouched down and covered me and my dear Pokemon's ears; hoping it will end.

The next morning, I saw myself on the grass, and also saw a Zigzagoon sleeping on my back. (since I was face down) "Hey- shoo! Shoo!" It ran off. I found Pikachu in my hands since I put her next to me from that freak show. I can't even remember when it stopped. I was just too exhausted to think at this point.

She woke up, exhausted as well, and looked at me for a second. "CAN'T RUN FOREVER..." I think I knew what she meant. That THING was probably the one who tortured Pikachu. Luckily, I kept her tight in my hands to avoid it from getting her again. I tried to remember how it looked like...

I think it looked like a ghost figure. But I wasn't sure. It also seemed like it was a boy... with a red hat, jeans, and a red shirt. Wait... how could it be a boy?!

"KILL... ME." Pikachu said. "What?! no! I don't want to kill you..." "CURSE, CURSE, CURSE..." she interrupted. Curse? What kind of... I don't think I should've gotten this Pikachu... she might be CURSED is what she means... it's like something WANTS her to pay...

I went to Prof. Birch to maybe find answers to what I saw. Maybe this human-like figure is (or was) a real person. "Red shirt, jeans, and a red hat... I've heard of him before, but maybe you should go to the Kanto region where Prof. Oak is at. Maybe he'll tell you!" Birch said. "WHAT?! Another region?! How am I supposed to go there?!" I exclaimed. "You can take the new train station nearby the banks of Rustboro City." he said. "Oh, well... up to it, then!" I said.

I eventually got to the Kanto region (taking 2 days to get there) seeing other kinds of Pokemon I've never seen before. Some of them looked like they were in the Safari Zone back at the Hoenn. All was exciting, but I needed to do my job.  
I went to a little town called Pallet Town when I asked to where to find Prof. Oak. I then got into his lab and saw a man (looks 60 years old to me) using an odd device. I walked up to him...

He didn't seem to look familiar to me at all, but I have my purpose being here. "Oh, hello there! What brings you here, young trainer?" he kindly said. "Um, I needed to find out a certain trainer..." I said. "What does this trainer look like?" "He has a red hat, a red shirt, and jeans on." he paused for a second, then told me my answer.

"Do you mean... Champion Red...?" he said, looking uneasy. "I guess so. Look, this is no joke of what I'm going to say, but I saw him back in the Hoenn region, MY region. But he looked like... like a ghost. I think he was the one who attacked my Pikachu. This one..." I then sent out my Pikachu and he gasped. Looking at that scar with a straight face was not easy, you know!

He looked at her for a while, and spoke. "I... I-I don't know, child..." he said with a worried face. "I haven't seen that trainer for YEARS, now. He hasn't ever even returned here. Some rumors said that he died in an accident... so maybe... he did die... but why would he target this Pikachu...?" "I was afraid you were going to say that;" I kept going. "listen, this Pikachu doesn't act-" "PAY, DEMON!" Pikachu screamed, alarming me and Oak. "What the-" He couldn't finish. "I know it looks weird, but I really saw this trai-" "I know what has happened..." he interrupted. "It's been struck by 'it'..." he said quietly. "What is 'it'?" I asked.

"Nobody knows for sure, but this thing has laid a deep curse on this Pikachu. The way you can tell is when it has a scratch mark, like that! Listen, you MUST get to Lavender Town to rip this curse out. But be warned, when this curse is on a Pokemon, the Pokemon will be tracked down by this thing... and if it gets you... you will never be seen again... it even lives there!" he explained.

It made me feel very anxious to get over there with her, (especially if it LIVES there) but I had to save my Pikachu's life in order to get her back. "How long will it take on foot?" I asked. "It could take a day or 2, so make sure you have your best Pokemon with you. If not, there's a nearby center in Viridian Town." he said. "OK!" I said bravely. So I ran off to do my job to end this mess.

_"Good luck, young trainer..." Oak said..._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I headed off to Lavender Town (and yes, it was since 2 days or so on train) to see what I can ever do over there. Oh, wait... I DON'T know what I can do over there! Oak must've forgot to tell me WHO (or WHAT) should I get to... well, that's great. " *Sigh*, well little buddy, we're almost there... just a few more miles, and we're off this musty-old train!" I said. "..." Pikachu didn't want to say anything, probably for the long trip. Good thing she wasn't acting up, but she was having a bad headache. I tried to care for her for those 2 days, but it didn't go away. I wonder...

While on this trip, I don't know why... but I just had to! I wanted to give Pikachu a name. I Thought of Sarah... NO. Maybe... Pika? (wow, that one is DEFINITELY getting crossed off) Then, I came to a conclusion: Nayely! It means "I love you" in the Native Americans, (whoops! Breaking the forth wall here!) so it sounds like a nice name. I asked Pikachu if she liked the name, and... she legitimately smiled!

Man, I wanted to see that on this poor Pikachu for 3 days, now. And that smile is still stuck in my head...

*Ahem*, well... back to the story! We got off the train and there I saw it; a big, dusty-old gate that said "LAVENDER TOWN" on it in all caps. (just a quick side note: this is AFTER Ethan/Gold defeated Red and let's just say that the radio tower became abandoned because it wasn't needed anymore) I tried to enter, but the gate was locked. I then saw at the left corner of my eye was part of the brick wall having an inning to it.

Me and Nayley (the Pikachu that we will call for now) went in and saw 2 houses, 2 other houses(?), a Pokemon Center, a PokeMart, and finally, a radio tower.

upload/thu...

It was all misty when I went in there, having a cold feeling on my spine, thinking somebody ELSE is here... "AGITUR... AGITUR HIC! ALBO CONTRA... AGITUR HIC!" Nayley said. (TRANSLATION: "IT'S... IT'S HERE! THE WHITE HAND... IT'S HERE!") "What in the world did you just say?" I asked; almost laughing. That's when I heard a very faint squeal, like a... I couldn't tell. "Did you hear that...?" I quietly asked Nayley. "AAAAAAAAAAAKIP..."

Nayley groaned in a demonic manner, making me back away from her for a second. "N- Nayley...?" I said carefully. I then saw all of Lavender town turn purple, with black ooze coming from the buildings. I started hearing voices that I couldn't make out, getting louder and louder by the second. "W-W-WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I stammered. When I saw Nayley, her eyes turned completely black, and had a disturbingly large smile on her face. She then lunged at me and-

"WHA!" I woke up, still in Lavender Town. I saw Nayley looking at me blankly, with tears in her eyes. "Oh, thank goodness it was a dream..." I said, relieved. "Hey, why are you crying?" " *Sniffle*... A-ALRIGHT?" she said. "Yeah... I'm fine. Wait, how did I-" I heard footsteps... I saw this figure going into the radio tower, having an odd-looking nose. (or at least I thought it was a nose) I then slowly got up, picked up Nayley, and walked into the radio tower.

But before I went in, I SWEAR I heard a voice from somewhere...

I went into the radio tower to see nobody but the dusty-old place, having spider webs in the top corners and the whole place torn up and empty. But then, I saw a dusty Poke Ball on a table, looking old and hasn't been touched in a while... so I picked it up and saw what the element the Pokemon was. But it wasn't an elemental sign, it had a code number on it. It said: 61347. "Hey Nayleye, you think we should have a look at this Pokemon...?" I asked. "..." She didn't look too sure about it, but I went along with doing so, anyway.

I wish I hadn't. What came out was something I never thought it would've been caught. After all of the rumors of a young boy who tamed it and killed so many, and died of it, too: the Ghost! It was like no other; just like in those pictures in the articles and speculations, having a black abyss surrounding its highlighted white eyes and giant grin.

"HELLO NEW FACE! HOW'S YOUR EXPERIENCE IN LAVENDER TOWN?" it said. I started racing into the tower to get whatever I needed. I saw Ghost coming after me... "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I JUST NEED YOU TO DIE!" it said. Scared out of my life, I sprinted to the 3rd floor and saw a brown chamber that said: HERE. "I think this is it-" "DON'T THINK I CAN BE STOPPED!" Ghost interrupted.

I went into the long chamber and it looked like Ghost wasn't following us, but I heard him say: "YOU WERE WARNED..."

This chamber had writings on the walls saying '_WHY ARE YOU HERE?' _all over the place! "WHITE HAND, WHITE HAND, WHITE HAND..." I heard Nayley sing quietly. "Nayley, what is this 'White hand' you're talking about?" I asked as we kept on walking. "... IT'S-S BIG... IT IS DEC-DECAY... IT KILL..." She was silent after that.

It's then that we found an ancient machine that had a hole in the middle, (that looks like it can fit a Poke ball) also having writing all over it. Nayley hissed at it. "It's okay! This will make you nor-" The ground shook before I could finish my sentence, and a giant hand came out of the ground. It looked mangled and decayed like how Nayley said it...!

I immediately went into action. "Go, Wartortle!" Wartortle came out, but the second he saw the White hand, he went behind me. "Oh, for crying out loud... Go, Haunter!" It wasn't really MY Haunter, it's a Haunter I'm borrowing from my friend. But something weird happened... Haunter immediately fell to the ground, shaking violently, and coming back up with a terrifying new look. He now had these strange white marks on him with white eyes and his whole body turning pitch black. "RRRRRRRETNUUUAH..." he said.

That sounded like Nayley in my dream, saying PIKA backwards! But I didn't have time to think, I quickly put Nayley in the Safari ball (since taking out any other Pokemon will probably fail) and went to the machine, with the others trying to get me...

"Wartortle, surf our asses to the machine!" I said. Wartortle then did what was told and got us to the machine faster than the others, or I thought he did... they were gone! "I hope this works...!" I finally put Nayley's Poke ball in the middle, causing the whole place to shake turn purple. The scenes were so violent that this place seemed like it was gonna collapse.

I saw souls coming out of the ball and hearing voices, too. I then saw the 3 ghosts behind us: White hand, possessed Haunter, and the ghost himself. They all almost grabbed a hold of us until I felt like I 'whited out'.

I was somehow out of the tower with Wartortle, the Safari ball, and Haunter beside me on the ground. "Man... what happened...?" I said as everyone got up. "Hmmm... I wonder if it worked..." I got the Safari ball and threw it down to see if my beloved Pikachu was well again. "Go, Nayley!" Nayley came out asleep, but woke up just seconds later. She then spoke. "H-huh? W-where am I? Did we do it...?" she looked surprised as she spoke.

It looks like the curse let her keep her talking. "Yes we did, Nayley..." I said with a smile. " *Gasp* trainer... you can understand me?!" she said in disbelief. "Yep. You can talk now, Nayley! Now guys, how about we forget what we saw today and get home?" I said as we walked away from the tower. It's that I can never forget about what happened in these past days.

All of this to save 1 friend...

**THE END**


End file.
